The Getaway
The Getaway 'is the first mission of Enigmata: Metaphysik. The next level is The Getaway, Part 2! Objective *Get away from the police and to the nearest Neko's Shop Location *Gettok 5 Star System *Length: 10,000 ELU (Enigmata Length Unit) Plot It's just another peaceful day when suddenly some policemen tried to take you into custody for crimes you didn't commit (this is later revealed to be because Valor framed you)! You tried to argue back but they won't believe you. Thus, you tried to escape and go to a safe base, and you've decided that the best place to hide is your friend's shop, Neko V's Neko's Shop! As you charge through a large group of police units, they finally send an Interceptor to block your way! After the mission, Neko V welcomes you to his shop, then closes the gates and bribe the surrounding police a hefty sum of money, so that they won't chase you again. He then asks you why is the police chasing you, to which you reply that you don't know. He then says that you're being suspicious, but he believes you. After thinking for a while, he tells you if you remember Valor, an extremely dangerous mercenary leader and ex-officer of Genu that you've just defeated a while ago. He says that Valor maybe around the Necron Nebula area. Then, you decide that you will chase Valor to take your revenge. Script You: "Ah, now to watch that new TeleHalo show..." *policemen suddenly block your path* Policeman: "Mister, you're coming wi-" You: "What are you talking about?" Policeman: "You should know. You commit-" *You bolt away, forgetting about your personal teleporter* *Police chase you towards the space dock but you notice and then use your teleporter to pop into your ship in time* Policeman: What the heck, Jakob!?!? You failed to disable another teleporter?!? COME ON!!! *Scene pans to you escaping Lavinia towards your friend Neko the Fifth's shop* *After defeating the Interceptor, you arrive at your friend's business and converse with him* Neko V: "Ah, Meta! Ya know my lil' friend right 'ere? *motions with head to you and gives check for 1,000 gold* Ya 'ready know what teh do now, dontcha?" *waits until the Constable goes back to his ship to turn to you* "What the heck were those cops chasin' ya for?!? You: "I...I dunno..." Neko V: "You're actin' a bit fishy, but I believe ya." *thinks of your recent triumph over Valor* "Ain't that Valor guy returnin' or somethin'? Word's on the street that that guy's been bullying some merchants down in that Necron Nebula." You: "That piece of work? Well, he'll won't be when I'm done with him..." *End of Mission* Enemies that Appear in This Mission *Police Drone PD-1 *Police Fighter PDF-1 *Police Fighter PDF-2 *Police Roadblock Turret PRT-1 *Police Cruiser PDC-1 *'BOSS: Automated Police Interceptor Unit End-Level Message Automated Police "Interceptor" Unit SHOT DOWN! Mission 1: The Getaway COMPLETED! To Main Roster Back to Enigmata: Metaphysik Missions Category:Enigmata: Metaphysik Category:Levels